Fire Flower
by TamoraSky
Summary: when Rin is kicked out her house and moves in wth Miku her life is turned upside down.   Len/Rin, Rin and Len are not siblings
1. Bad Day

Rin Kagamine was asleep in her bed at home when her phone went off with the ringtone Miku had set whenever she called.

_Black rock shooter where did you go? Can you hear me? How much do I have to shout how much more do I need to cry stop it I can't run anymore the world once dreamt closes in pitch-black darkness with no light road that is about to collapse that day's hope…which couldn't be here (though) I thought I saw it. _

And it started to repeat Rin getting tired of the high squeaky voice picked up the phone 'what…' Rin said drowsily and was not pleased with her friend phoning to wake her up early on a Saturday and Rin…well wasn't a morning person unlike her best friend Miku 'RIN!' Miku said with excitement and said it so loud Rin could hear her speak when she brought the phone away from her ear 'What? Miku I'm trying to sleep it's Saturday you know how much I hate it when people wake me up before 10:00' Rin complained 'yeah I know but Meiko is having a party tonight and we should totally go' Miku said 'Miku…you dragged me to Kaito's party last night and you ditched me to go make out with Kaito and now thanks to you I have a hangover I'm not in the mood' Rin said 'Len's gonna be there..' Miku said 'really?' Rin asked 'yeah' Miku responded 'count me in….but not just because Len's gonna be there…just cause I'm gonna be there to watch over you to make sure you don't get knocked up' Rin lied 'yeah right….I'll be there at 2:00 to pick you up' Miku said 'but….two?' Rin asked 'yeah we need to find outfits and no offence but you don't have the best taste' Miku said 'HEY! What is that supposed to mean?' Rin asked 'oh nothing, oh and by the way darling when I phoned you it was 12:30 so when we see each other you have no right to be pissed at me' Miku remarked 'I hate you, see you soon' Rin laughed and hung up and threw her phone in her underwear drawer just to make sure no one phoned her. Rin walked downstairs in her pajamas to the living room where both of her parents were 'well sleeping beauty is finally up' her dad said 'yes I am' Rin said 'Rin, sweety where were you last night?' her mother asked 'I was hanging out with Miku' it wasn't a total lie she was kinda hanging out with Miku but only when she wasn't making out with Kaito 'oh….I still think she's a bad influence on you…' her mother looked at her straight in the eye 'oh why?' Rin smiled 'the way that girl controls her life she's just so wild….no wonder her mother left' her mom said well step-mom Rin's mom had died giving birth to Rin and when she was seven her father had re-married to Prima. 'Prima! That's not fair! Miku's mom was a bit messed up in the head that's it…..Miku had nothing to do with!' Rin almost screamed 'Rin we talked about this you should address me as mother' Prima said 'but you're not my mother' Rin quickly shot at Prima not thinking of Prima's feelings. Prima wasn't able to have children the doctor's had confirmed it Prima was crushed right after that, Prima had told Rin to call her mom but Rin never liked calling her that but just to make her happy. Prima looked at Rin with an angered face mixed with sadness 'Rin!' her father scolded 'Prima…..I'm sorry' Rin apologized and actually meant it 'Rin…get out of the house' Prime said 'what!' Rin and her Father said at the same time 'I want you to pack up you're stuff and leave…' Prima said, Rin couldn't believe it she was being kicked out? She didn't have to worry about a place to stay she could just go to Miku's her house was huge, Rin looked at her father who just looked at the floor 'fine' Rin said trying not to cry, Rin ran up the steps and went to her room and took her phone out of the underwear drawer and started to text Miku

To: Miku Hatsune

From: Rin Kagamine

Subject: HELP!

Miku, Prima just kicked me out…I need a place to stay….can I stay with you?

Rin texted her and it successfully sent, Rin started to pack things up she started with clothing and put it all in a garbage bag and then her phone buzzed

To: Rin Kagamine

From: Miku Hatsune

Subject: re: HELP!

THAT BITCH! Of course I'll talk to my dad I'll be there before 2:00 to help you pack. I feel sorry for you =(

Miku texted, Rin smiled and set down her phone and packed up her laptop and her childhood stuff, and finally family album her father had given her for her 15th birthday. To Rin's surprise there was only two boxes and two garbage bags, 'HI!' Miku said while bursting threw the door 'oh you're finished already…' she said 'yeah help me load these into you're car' Rin said while picking up a box 'fine' Miku said while picking up a garbage bag. And in the end Rin ended up carrying both boxes while Miku carried both garbage bags. 'Bye dad, bye Prima….thanks for every thing' Rin glared at them and turned around and slammed the door to see Miku sitting in her 1994 green Lotus Elan spots car. 'you got everything stuffed in the back?' Rin asked 'well…yeah' Miku smiled Rin shook her head with disbelief 'Miku….you have two cars this one and the green Pontiac sunfire…and you had to bring the spots car?' Rin asked 'Rin…you know how much I love to show this one off' Miku smiled while Rin just rolled her eyes 'just drive' Rin laughed Miku turned the radio on to crypton radio station and Len was singing Spice on it 'ohh Len if only you noticed me…' Rin smiled 'well wouldn't it be a bit creepy if you dated?' Miku asked 'no why?' Rin asked 'well you both have the same last name Len Kagamine, Rin Kagamine….don't you think it would be creepy I would! I wouldn't date a guy with the last name Hatsune I would find it creepy' Miku said 'well…that's you….and you're already dating Kaito' Rin said 'yeah and he is sooo awesome and very passionate' Miku smiled and looked like she was going off into her fantasy world 'MIKU!' Rin yelled 'don't worry I'm not going off into lalala land' Miku blinked 'you better not be' Rin muttered 'so why Prima kick you out?' Miku asked 'something about saying she wasn't my mother' Rin said 'that's it? Geez it would take me a lot more in order for me to kick my step-child out. So what did she say to make you pissed?' Miku asked 'she said you were a bad influence on me and no wonder you're mother left' Rin said 'oh….meh I really don't care my mom, she was messed in the head I wouldn't be surprised if she wasn't in a mental institute right now' Miku said while carefully watching the road, Rin didn't know what to say one wrong word and she would probably be kicked out again 'here we are' Miku smiled. Miku's house was huge, her father was the owner of Crypton Radio which was really a huge hit. 'You sure it's ok for me to stay here?' Rin asked 'yeah we have like 5 guest rooms' Miku said 'ok…' Rin said uncomfortably Rin managed a smiled 'thanks' Rin added 'no problem you would probably do the same for me' Miku said while opening the door. 'I'M HOME' she yelled 'HI!' a man's voice responded 'oh looks like my dad is home' Miku said 'Miku you're home! Oh and is this the friend you were talking about?' Miku's father asked 'yes daddy this is Rin Kagamine' Miku said 'oh we have a boy at the station with the last name as you' he said 'yes she knows, she has a thing for him' Miku smiled Rin decided to ignore that 'nice to meet you sir' Rin said 'oh please there is no need to be polite call me Al or Big Al whatever you choose, MIKUO!' Al yelled 'yeah' a boy who looked like an older version of Miku walked down the steps 'this is Rin will you please help her move into the first guest room?' Al asked 'yeah sure thing' Mikuo said. As he passed Rin he gave her a wink and Rin slightly blushed and looked back at Miku who rolled her eyes 'Miku show Rin to her room' Al smiled 'ok!' Miku said and grabbed Rin's arm and dragged her up the stairs. Miku opened a door to a big room 'wow' Rin said 'you think this is wow you should see my dad's room me and my sibling's room is the same size as the first guest room' Miku said while sitting on the bed 'where do you want me to put these?' Mikuo said while handling one box and one garbage bag 'oh just put them there for now' Rin pointed to a corner of the room and Mikou did exactly what she said and winked at Rin again and Rin started to blush again 'just to let you know my brother is off limits' Miku glared 'don't worry I know' Rin smiled 'Miku… do you know where my hairbrush is?' a girl who looked about 14 entered the room and gave Rin a weird look 'who is she?' the girl asked 'oh Midori this is my friend Rin she's staying with us for a bit, Rin this is my 14 year old sister Midori' Miku said 'oh nice to meet you' Rin smiled and looked at her it was sad Rin was 16 and a 14 year old was the same height as her that kinda pissed Rin off. 'and no I have no idea where you put you're hairbrush' Miku said 'oh can I use yo-' Midori was cut off 'NO! now get out' Miku ordered 'fine' Midori walked away in search for her hairbrush 'she can get annoying sometimes' Miku smiled 'yeah cause you can't' Mikuo said 'oh shut up you idiot' Miku glared Mikuo who put the box and garbage back in the corner with the other two 'thanks' Rin smiled 'no problem' he winked once again 'I'm gonna hit him later' Miku said 'oh?' Rin said 'yeah. Now come on suppers is gonna be soon' Miku said 'ok' Rin said while staring out the window.

Rin and Miku walked down the steps and went off to the Dining room and sat down with the rest of the family 'so…Rin…Miku says you have a very good singing voice' Al smiled 'um my singing voice is ok I guess. It's not as amazing like Miku's' Rin said 'oh please! Rin's just modest dad she has a very good voice' Miku said making Rin blush 'really? Well you should come down to the station some time and audition' Al said 'really?' Rin asked 'that would be awesome!' Miku remarked 'so what is everyone up to tonight?' Al asked 'well I'm going to Meiko's party' Mikuo said 'oh you're going?' Miku asked 'of course I am' Mikuo responded coolly 'yeah me and Rin are going to' Miku said 'can I go?' Midori asked 'NO!' Mikuo and Miku said in unison 'fine..' Midori mumbled 'what time is the party at?' Al asked 'it's at like 8:00' Miku said 'what time is it now?' Al asked 'it's 5:00' Miku responded 'great I have to go to the station after supper Rin would you like to audition tonight?' Al asked, Rin was stunned 'su…sure' Rin smiled 'great! Can I come?' Miku asked 'you're all coming' Al said 'sweet!' the Hatsune kids said in unison.


	2. Crypton Station

Len was stuck at the station again recording a new song while Sweet Ann tried to find the perfect girl to sing the answer song to prisoner 'Ann' Len said sweetly 'what do you want Len?' Ann asked 'can I go? I've been here since 1:00 and I've got a party to go to' Len complained 'oh poor baby, I've been here since 5:00 am' Ann said 'why do they call you sweet Ann?' Len asked 'I'm sweet if you don't catch me at a bad time now you have to help me…pick which girl you want to sing the answer song to Prisoner' Ann said 'Miku is fine I'll pair up with Miku' Len said 'ANN!' Al yelled 'Al I'm in here sweety' Ann yelled back 'Ann I think I've fixed our problem ok so you know how we were looking for a girl to sing Paper plane?' Al asked 'yea...well' Ann was cut off 'let me finish. Look I think I've found the perfect girl' Al smiled and Ann smiled as well 'bring her in and lets hear what she sounds like' Ann said 'ok. MIKU! BRING HER IN!' Al yelled 'ok!' Miku walked in dragging a short blonde behind her 'Ann this is Rin Kagamine' Al said Rin smiled and waved, 'oh I know who you are' Len said 'your that girl with the same last name as me and the one who stares at me during history' Len said and Rin started to blush 'I'm not staring at you I'm in deep thought. I do it to Miku all the time and it pisses her off' Rin lied 'no you don't' Miku said and now Rin is mixed with embarrassment and annoyance. Len started to laugh 'you're really cute, good luck' Len winked and Rin's hearted started to race 'Miku he said I was cute' she whispered to her best friend 'yeah I heard' Miku whispered back 'now Rin what songs do you know?' Ann asked 'of the Vocaloids?' Rin asked, Ann nodded 'all of them pretty much' Rin said 'great! This is a new one and here is the tune' Ann flipped a switch on that played the tune to paper plane 'can you remember that tune?' Ann asked 'of course I can I've got an excellent memory' Rin smiled 'great! Here are the words and tell me when you're ready' Ann said. Rin took a deep breath in 'ok…..I'm ready' Rin said 'oh before we start you have to start singing before the music so I'll signal you, ok?' Ann said 'ok' Rin said and Ann gave her the signal to start

_At some time, at someplace in the immiscible world, what mixed their hapless worlds was one paper plane _

And the music started and Rin started to smiled and Ann quickly gave her a sign to start singing again

_I slipped out of the hospitable everyday seeing you were my dad works, meant the world to me, reading you're letters warmed the cockles of my heart, it made me blush. So, is this what people call love? but dad said furiously I must not see you…? I couldn't understand why….? you're existence was meaningful enough for me to live in this room where the sun didn't enter I could see my future glittering. _

'and stop' Ann said while sitting back in her chair 'kid you got some talent, but we will have to see what Prima says about her' Ann said to Al 'why she's going through a tough time her step-child just left home' Al said 'Ok! First off she kicked me out. Second she was insulting you're daughter and my best friend' Rin said without thinking 'you're Prima's step daughter?' Ann asked 'yes.' Rin reluctantly said 'wow that is a big difference' Al said 'I'm sorry I should have told you from the start but I didn't know she worked here. She never talked about work. I can leave' Rin put her head down and started to leave 'hey! Rin! Get back here' Ann said 'we're deciding to take you in, as I said you have talent and Prima is just gonna have to live with it' Ann said 'I'm just gonna have to live with what?' Prima asked she saw Rin and almost dropped her coffee 'no she's not joining' Prima said 'Prima….she could seriously bump us up to the next level' Ann said while looking Prima straight in the eye, honestly Rin could see that Ann saw throw Prima like a window 'fine she can join' Prima said while glaring at Rin 'but I want hear her sing the new song' Prima said 'ok. Hey Len!' Ann met eye to eye with Len 'I'm coming you're highness' Len jokingly said. Ann re-stated up the music

_In some time, at someplace in the immiscible world, what mixed their hapless worlds was one paper plane _

And the music started and Rin smiled again but this time at Len who was standing next to her. And this time she didn't need a signal to show when to start

_I slipped out of the hospitable everyday seeing you were my dad works, meant the world to me, reading you're letters warmed the cockles of my heart, it made me blush. So, is this what people call love? but dad said furiously I must not see you…? I couldn't understand why….? you're existence was meaningful enough for me to live in this room where the sun didn't enter I could see my future glittering. The number of tubes is increasing day by day Hard to hear sounds, I can't walk like I used to. If I can't get out of here alive, I got to see you one more time, Because I didn't want you to feel worried about me. I ran. Saying goodbye to you in the last paper plane with love. I shouldn't let you see my tears. _

And Len started to sing

_I'll be waiting for you till you come back, I'll keep and treasure the letters then I can see you again right?_

Rin's eyes started to water up, she knew what the fate was of the girl; who was singing and of her love. It was so depressing it almost made her not want to sing this song. then a tear fell from her eye Ann was about to stop the music but Rin stopped her and mouthed I can keep going

_A few months have passed since then, I can't move at all I guess the last moment is coming soon, when I said goodbye to you I shouldn't of pretended to be strong it too late But I still want to see smiling somewhere I wanna see you…I wanna see you one time. A flower without sunshine is doomed to die, Only you're letters gave me sunshine I can no longer read the letters with blurred eyes I hear cold sounds resounding in the room. If this is the last moment let me go to where he is _

There was only a line off beeps in the music and then the death line came along and Ann quickly signaled them to start and Rin and Len started singing together

_Because you were there, we could always smile, Deep darkness ripped us apart, Deep darkness rencountered us again see you tomorrow…..you know where…_

And Ann stopped the music 'so Prima what do you think?' Ann asked 'fine she'll do I'm going home' Prima said stern fully 'yeah I'll join ya' Ann said 'good job Rin, you're one of us now' Ann said while walked out 'ok well I'm going to. Midori lets go!' Al yelled for his youngest who caught up with him and they left. Leaving Len and Rin in the room together alone 'good job. You know when I first saw you I didn't think much of you but you're cute and you can sing' Len winked 'she's coming to Meiko's party tonight' Miku said 'cool I'll see you there' Len said and he left and Rin started to blush madly 'he's soooooo into you' Miku smiled 'no way, he's just being a flirt he's always like that' Rin said 'mhmm sure… come let's go we're gonna be late' Miku dragged Rin out of the building and to Meiko's house. 


	3. Party!

Miku and Rin had finally made it to Meiko's house. Miku looked at her phone and it was 8:10, they were 10 minuets late 'what about outfits?' Rin asked 'no time, we're already 10 minutes late' Miku said while ringing the door bell, and tall brunette wearing something very reveling greeted them 'Miku! You made it' she said 'yes Meiko we did this is my best friend Rin, she's a vocaloid as of today' Miku smiled 'great! Well then come on in' Meiko smiled. 'Hey Miku' Kaito said 'Hi Kaito' Miku smiled 'see ya later Rin' Miku said while walking off with Kaito 'Miku!...idiot' Rin smiled. Rin had a goal not to get drunk! but one beer lead to another and then she had a drinking contest with Yowane and lost, so by the time the third hour of the party rolled around well…lets just say Rin was hammered. Rin went to the sofa and sat next to Len 'hello' Rin hiccupped 'oh no, you're drunk aren't you?' Len asked 'yes and no' Rin said 'I'm guess that's a yes…come on' Len got up from the sofa and picked up Rin. Rin didn't seem to mind it actually she was squeezing her body into his. It made Len feel slightly uncomfortable but he didn't seem to mind. Len took Rin to the guest room of Meiko's house to find Kaito and Miku making out 'Hi Miku' Rin said, Kaito and Miku pulled away from each other and fast 'she's drunk isn't she?' Miku asked 'yep' Len smiled 'damn now I'm gonna have to take care of her' Miku was not pleased 'it's fine Miku you two go find another room and continue and I'll take care of Rin' Len smiled 'thanks Len' Miku said while getting off the bed and grabbing Kaito by the wrist and they were off to find a new place to make out. Len put Rin down on the bed 'you're hot' Rin said, now Len was a bit more creped out now. But Len didn't have time to respond Rin grabbed his shirt and pulled on it till their lips were touching. Len extremely creped out pushed away. 'You're drunk. I'm gonna get you some water and you need to sleep' Len said Rin just smiled and nodded.

Len left the room and walked away quickly to go fine Miku. And of course there was Miku alone in a room with Kaito 'how much privacy do you need?' Len asked Miku and Kaito pulled away 'what do you want Len?' Miku asked 'go take care of you're friend' Len ordered 'but you said you would' Miku complained 'well she isn't my friend is she? Now go take her home' Len said 'fine' Miku struggled to get up but once she did, she gave Len a dirty look and left to take care of Rin. Kaito looked at Len 'hey shorty. Do you have anything against you're new partner?' Kaito asked 'stop calling me that and she's annoying and very immature' Len said Kaito looked at Len with a raised eyebrow 'what?' Len asked, Kaito rolled his eyes and left '_what was that about?_' Len thought to himself when his phone started to vibrate

From: Miriam Kagamine

To: Len Kagamine

Subject: Reminder

Hi it's mom, just to remind you I want you home by 1:00 ok?

His mother had texted him

From: Len Kagamine

To: Miriam Kagamine

Subject: Re: Reminder

Yes I know don't worry I'll be home soon this party sucks anyway

Len texted and put his phone in his pocket.

Miku was helping Rin to the car 'I'm sorry if I throw up on you're seats Miku' Rin said 'don't worry about it, just try to puke outside of the car ok?' Miku smiled 'you're a good friend. Do you think Len likes me?' Rin asked 'I'm sure…he does, Len is just really stubborn so he won't admit it' Miku said 'I'm in love with him' Rin drunkenly said 'this is why people who can't hold their liquor shouldn't drink' Miku muttered 'what! Did you say?' Rin asked rather loudly 'I said that party was awesome' Miku lied 'you're just saying that because you were doing Kaito' Rin tried to open the car handle but kept missing it 'Miku….it won't open' Rin complained 'geez' Miku rolled her eyes and opened the door 'you're car likes you a lot more' Rin said 'maybe because I didn't say I was gonna throw up in it' Miku hated it when Rin was drunk, Rin was a total retard when she was drunk but she was kind of funny. 'Miku! Are you fine to be driving?' Rin asked 'yes I'm good I didn't drink' Miku said 'oh….can I drive?' Rin asked and Miku looked at her friend with a look as if she was saying "_are you freaking crazy?_" 'I'm guessing not' and right after that sentence Rin passed out 'Idiot' Miku muttered while starting up her car. Rin slept for most of the car ride which Miku didn't mind at all because she would rather not deal with a drunken Rin tonight '_why do I keep bringing her to parties it is the same cycle all the time_' Miku thought she turned her head and looked at her friend and smiled. Not noticing the traffic Miku slammed on the breaks, that woke Rin up thank god she was a bit more sober 'OH MY GOD!' Rin yelled. Miku and Rin had been hit in the back end, Rin glared at Miku 'you're car is retarded' Rin said 'why?' Miku asked 'because the airbags didn't go off' once Rin said that the airbags deployed 'a bit late?' Rin asked 'yeah you think?' Miku said, both of the very stunned didn't show any emotion but then they started bursting out laughing and then they calmed down 'do we get out?' Miku asked 'Ha! As if I know…' and they both thought it would be a better decision to stay and wait for help.

Len walked home that night, and he heard sirens 'I wonder what happened?' Len asked himself, Len shrugged his shoulders and kept walking. About a few blocks up he saw where the accident was and he heard a familiar voice 'no, we can't stay, my dad is excepting us home like now' a female's voice said 'well miss I'm sorry but we can't let you leave the area' the officer responded 'you're kidding right?' the other female responded 'miss I don't kid' the officer said. Len walked to the scene 'Miku? What happened?' Len asked 'oh well…..some idiot hit my car' Miku said 'meh….be grateful it wasn't the Lotus' Rin said 'ok you have a point' Miku said with a look of relive 'here my house is right there you guys can come in for a bit' Len pointed to a two-story bright yellow house 'thanks' both the girls said and smiled Len couldn't help but blush.


	4. A little help from my friend

'mom! I'm home!' Len yelled 'Len don't wake up you're parents' Miku said 'don't worry, it's 10:30 trust me their not sleeping' Len said 'Len you're home early' Miriam said 'yeah well the party wasn't very good' Len said 'hey Len, who are you're friends?' Leon asked while walking into the room 'oh these two work with me. This one is Miku and this is my new partner Rin. Rin, Miku these are my mother and father, Leon and Miriam' Len said 'oh you're Miku! we've heard so much about you' Miriam said, Len started to blush 'really?' Miku looked over at Len who was trying to hide his face 'he's not into me, he's into Miku. I was an idiot thinking he liked me, when the answer is right in front of me' Rin thought 'oh and you're Rin! Al was talking about you. but not as much as Len talks about you' Leon said 'dad shut up' Len was blushing a lot 'here come sit down' Miriam smiled. Miku and Rin walked into the living room 'ahh a commoner's living room how I've miss one of these' Rin thought thinking about her own home. Miku sat on one of the sofas and pulled Rin down next to her, Miriam and Leon sat across from them 'I'll go get some food and drinks' Len said walking away 'I'll help!' Miku said finding it too awkward 'yeah I'll join you too' Leon said while walking away.

There was a long awkward silence between Miriam and Rin 'so Rin…I heard you're Prima's step-daughter' Miriam smiled 'yes I am….. kinda, she kicked me out today so…I'm living with Miku right now' Rin said 'oh. That's nice… and then you got in Crypton radio' Miriam smiled 'yeah, which is a big surprise' Rin smiled 'oh why?' Miriam asked 'well…most people have said my voice was high and squeaky' Rin explained 'hmm….their in the kitchen right?' Miriam said changing the subject 'yeah I think' Rin said 'do you want to know something?' Miriam asked 'um…sure' Rin said 'ok I'll be right back' Miriam left the room quickly and within a minute she was back holding two photo albums. Miriam sat next to Rin and opened to a picture of baby Len 'aww is that Len?' Rin asked 'yes it is' she flipped the page to a picture of newborn Len being held by Miriam and Leon 'cute' Rin studied the picture 'I can't wait till that happens to me' Rin thought 'Len was a pre-mature birth only by a month, this was the first time we got to hold him' Miriam explained 'but you get the point of baby Len, this is all the pictures Len had taken throughout the years since grade 2 ' Miriam closed the baby album and picked up another one and opened it, it was a tree…the first picture Len took in his life was a tree…for some odd reason that didn't surprise Rin. Miriam skipped a few photos 'this was the first person Len took a picture of. He had a mad crush on her and still does' Miriam flipped the page to a short blonde girl with hair clips 'hey that looks like me….' Rin finally caught on 'oh….really?…Len likes me?' Rin asked Miriam nodded and shut the album and went to put it away, Miku walked in the room right after Miriam left 'Len's coming with water' Miku smiled, Rin was staring off into space 'Rin? Rin…..' Miku waved her hands in front of Rin's eyes, but that didn't work so Miku hit her on the head 'OW! What the hell was that for?' Rin asked 'ok...so you're not dead' Miku smiled. Rin glared at her friend 'I'm back' Len said while walking into the room, Rin's expression went from glaring to blushing 'I-I have to go' Rin got up and left the room. While she was putting on her shoes Miku ran out of the living room after Rin 'Rin! You can't go you'll be in serious shit if you do' Miku said 'does it look like I care…..I'll see you back at you're place' Rin smiled at her friend and left 'HEY! You idiot' Miku put her shoes on and chased after Rin.

'Mom….' Len said 'yes Len?' Miriam asked 'what did you say to Rin?' Len asked 'n-nothing I was only telling her about you're childhood' Miriam said 'what about my childhood?' Len asked 'not much, don't worry Len I didn't say anything about you having that mad crush on her' Miriam Lied 'good, cause that would be very embarrassing. I'm going to my room, goodnight' Len smiled 'night Len' both of his parents said. Len laid down on his bed 'mom told Rin something I know it… just watching the expression on Rin's face when I walked it oh if mom told her baby stories I'm going to be really mad' Len thought 'I'll just talk to her tomorrow at the studio' Len closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	5. Date

oh Rinny!' Miku squealed 'geez are you gonna be like my personal alarm clock?' Rin asked 'and don't call me Rinny' Rin glared 'well I'm sorry daughter of evil... hmmm...you know that would make an awesome song!' Miku smiled 'Miku...' Rin said 'yes Rin' Miku smiled 'get the hell out or I will take measures into my own hands' Rin wasn't pleased 'fine darling, but don't yell at me when you're dad gets a phone call saying you skipped out on school' Miku walked slowly to the door just so she could hear Rin's response 'WHAT!ahhhhh!' Rin yelled while jumping out of bed and scattering around the room trying to collect clothing and trying to get her hair brushed. Once Rin calmed down a bit more she realized her shirt was backwards 'um...Rin...' Miku said 'I dun wanna hear it Miku' Rin said sleepily 'but Rin' Miku protested 'Miku shut you're trap' Rin wasn't in a good mood 'heh not a morning person are we?' Mikuo asked 'no she's quiet grumpy in mornings' Miku said 'Imma gonna butcher you all' Rin said 'and doesn't make sense at all' Miku started to poke at Rin's face, Rin grabbed Miku's finger and squeezed 'ow,ow ok I get it, Rin let go...please...right now would be nice' Miku begged while her eye twitching 'don't poke me' Rin glared at her friend 'yes ma'am' Miku whimpered, Rin let go of Miku's finger and walked out the door 'defiantly not a morning person' Mikuo laughed 'shut up' Miku said, and they left for school.

By the time they got to school Rin was in a slightly better mood,but she wasn't fully back to her cheery self. Rin and Miku walked into their class, 'Hi Miku' Kaito said and put his arm around Miku and they walked off to their seats, leaving Rin behind 'thanks Miku...' Rin muttered 'wow she's a great friend ditching you to be with her boyfriend' a voice said sarcastically 'what?' Rin turned around to see Len 'oh no, she's a great friend, she doesn't always ditch me for Kaito, only sometimes like at parties...when we enter the class you know only when other people are there' Rin explained 'well...since we got to know each other a bit more whenever she go's to make out with Kaito, I'll be there to be with you' Len smiled. Rin stared deeply into Len's eyes and he stared back. Len cleared his throat 'Rin...' Len said shyly 'yes Len?' Rin asked 'um...well... Rin...' Len closed his eyes and finally got some courage up 'Rin will you go out with me?' Len quickly asked, Rin started to smile '_he's soo cute_' Rin thought 'um yeah sure' Rin started to blush 'ok so...I'll pick you up around 6:00' Len smiled 'ok sounds good. Remember I'm living with Miku so don't pick me up at Prima's house' Rin reminded Len 'yeah don't worry I remember, ok I'll be there at 6:00 to pick you up' Len smiled and walked off to his seat, leaving Rin blushing and smiling like an idiot 'now class take you're seats' the teacher announced, everybody who was standing scattered to their seats and sat, Rin turned her head to Len '_is this a dream?It better not be…I'm don't think it is...OMG I HAVE A DATE WITH LEN KAGAMINE!_' Rin thought.

Once school was finally done Rin and Miku walked home 'so why aren't you allowed to bring you're car to school?' Rin asked 'well since the accident dad has been like all weird' Miku said 'I wouldn't be surprised if you're dad didn't let you drive again' Rin said without thinking 'OH MY GOD! You're right! What if he doesn't I'll be doomed!' Miku yelled 'Miku….' Rin said 'yea Rin' Miku said with tears of worry in her eyes 'shut up, you're dad will let you drive again' Rin smiled 'so I've heard a rumour…is it true you got a hot date with Len tonight?' Miku asked 'where the hell did you hear that?' Rin asked 'oh no one in particular' Miku smiled 'Miku….' Rin said 'come on Rinny! If we're not home by 4:15 my dad will get worried plus we need to get you ready for you're hot date' Miku winked and ran ahead 'MIKU!' Rin yelled and ran after her friend.

'Now Rin!' you don't need something really fancy, but not something to…boring' Miku said while going through Rin's clothes 'Rin don't you have anything that shows off cleavage?' Miku asked 'no I don't have need for those kinds of things' Rin fell on her bed and looked at her clock 5:30 it blinked 'Miku…we've been looking for an outfit for me for over an hour and you still haven't found anything in my closet yet' Rin sighed 'it's because you won't let me pick an outfit from my closet' Miku moped 'yeah it's because I don't want to show up on my first date looking like a slut' Rin started to play with her hair 'yeah...wait...WHAT!' Miku yelled 'hmm nothing' Rin by this point had braided six strands of hair 'Rin? What happened to that white dress that cut off just above you're knees?' Miku asked 'it should be still there' Rin got off the bed and sat next to Miku 'FOUND IT!' Miku said with excitement picking up the dress handing it to Rin. Miku shoved Rin into the bathroom. Miku sat at the desk with her feet on top of it painting her nails, Rin walked out of the bathroom in the dress 'it looks amazing' Miku stood up and grabbed what looked like a makeup bag and walked towards Rin 'um Miku what are you doing?' Rin asked 'oh Rinny we have to put makeup on you' Miku said Rin backed up from her friend 'no I'm good' Rin was about to make a run for it when Miku tackled her to the ground 'come on Rin' Miku yelled while trying to put lip gloss on Rin 'come on Rinny let me do it' Miku screamed . Just then the door opened and Mikuo was standing there 'what do you want?' Miku asked 'um there is a guy at the door for Rin' Mikuo was a bit confused.

Rin got out of Miku's grip and walked down stairs and Mikuo stood beside his sister 'wow sis I never knew you were bi' Mikuo laughed 'hmm…Mikuo just because you're gay doesn't mean you have the right to go around suspecting other people' Miku hit her brother and walked down stairs 'Hi Len' Rin smiled 'hi Rin…wow…you look…amazing' Len blushed 'thanks' Rin tucked her hair behind her ear 'ok should we go?' Rin asked 'yeah probably' Len took Rin's hand 'I'm going' Rin yelled 'ok have Fun!' Miku waved 'and I want her home by ten and no later' Mikuo added 'don't mind them' Rin said, and Len and Rin left.

It had been almost three and a half hours of walking around talking about each others background. 'so where are you taking me Len?' Rin asked 'you'll see we're almost there' Len continued to hold Rin's hand and she didn't mind one bit 'oh we're here' Len let go of Rin's hand and ran over to a bunch of bushes and moved some branches out of the way and it uncovered a bit of land and then there was the ocean 'come on we get the best seats' Len smiled 'for what?' Rin asked 'you'll see' Len smiled.

Rin went through the bushes to the sand and looked out at the ocean. Len came up next to Rin and sat down and Rin joined him 'it's pretty' Rin smiled 'but Len what are you showing me?' Rin asked and all of a sudden lights illuminated the sky…well more of a quick flash. Rin stood up 'fire flowers!' Rin said with excitement 'what?' Len asked and stood up next to Rin 'it's my dad's way of saying Fireworks' Rin heard a small laugh come form Len and she felt kinda embarrassed, Len noticed that he made her a bit embarrassed 'oh I wasn't laughing at what you said' Len said 'oh? Then what were you laughing at?' Rin asked 'well…you're really cute you know that?' Len asked 'don't change the subject' Rin lightly hit him and Len started laughing again 'what is it?' Rin asked with a smiled on her face 'I'm just really happy, that I finally got the courage to ask you out' Len stared at a fire work explode, Rin turned away from Len to make sure he didn't see her blushing like an idiot 'Rin? Are you all right?' Len asked 'I'm fine' Rin started laughing 'what?' Len asked 'me too, I'm really happy' Rin started laughing more and Len smiled at her, next thing Rin knew was that Len's lips were on hers, A firework illuminated the sky, Len and Rin pulled away and waited for the last firework, they didn't speak '_he kissed me...he kissed me...OH MY GOD! LEN JUST KISSED ME!'_ Rin thought and started smiled_ 'ok Len calm down...but what if she didn't want to be kissed? What am I going to do then_' Len felt something on his hand, he looked down and saw Rin's hand on top of his, Len looked up at Rin and smiled and Rin looked back at him and smiled and the sky lit up with the biggest and last firework. 'Oh shit' Len cursed 'what is it?' Rin asked 'it's already 10:16' Len jumped up and took Rin's hand and helped her up.

After about 16 mineuts of running though the streets hand in hand trying not to get it by a car they finally made it to Miku's house. Rin and Len walked up the steps 'thank you for the amazing night' Rin smiled 'no problem' Len said 'Len?' Rin asked 'yeah?' Len responded 'w-will...will...you...kiss me again?' Rin asked and started blushing Len smiled and put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer Rin wrapped her arms around his neck, 'where have you been?' Miku swung the door open, Len and Rin jumped away from each other 'it's already 10:32. you're 32 minuets late' Miku grabbed Rin's wrist acting like an over protective parent 'bye Len' Rin said 'bye Rin' Len smiled 'yeah, yeah, get out outta here' Miku shut the door.

'you didn't need to be so rude' Rin scolded 'meh it's just fun' Miku smiled 'ok little one time to go to bed' Miku patted Rin on the head, Rin put her hands on her hips and glared at her friend 'so... are you two exclusive?' Miku asked 'I don't know' Rin started biting her nails 'Rin stop it!' Miku slapped Rin's hand away from her face, 'go to bed, it's a big day tomorrow and we have work tomorrow' Miku winked and walked up the stairs followed by Rin.

Rin walked into her room and got ready for bed. Rin turned on her beside light and turned off her bedroom light, and she climbed in her bed and sat up for a bit 'I'm not tired at all. I wish Miku didn't interrupt and I just finished getting all my courage up to say that...I wonder if we're boyfriend and girlfriend or is it just dating ahh I'm so confused...I wonder if dad is going to send me a note for tomorrow' Rin yawned 'maybe I'm not as awake as I thought I was' Rin said to herself, she turned off her bed side light and drifted off to sleep. 


	6. Weekday

Len woke up to the sound of his cell phone ringing 'hello?' Len said 'HI! LEN!' the person on the other end screamed 'ow Miku please don't scream' Len complained 'I wasn't screaming I was speaking loudly' Miku said 'that's the same thing' Len responded 'no it's not this is screaming' Miku took in a deep breath 'MIKU DON'T!' Len quickly said 'ok' Miku started tapping her nails against the phone 'Miku why did you phone?' Len asked 'so I have a question…you didn't violate my little Rinny did you?" Miku asked 'what? No' Len answered 'hmm somehow I'm not convinced' Miku twirled the cord with her finger 'well nothing happened we just watch the fireflowers' Len said while changing into his school uniform 'the what?' Miku asked 'oh sorry fireworks' Len laughed 'what the heck is a fireflower?' Miku asked 'ask Rin I have to go' Len hung up the phone and went downstairs to the kitchen.

Len walked in the kitchen seeing his mother sitting at the kitchen table 'Good morning sweetheart' Miriam smiled, her naturally gray hair up in a lose bun and she was in her blue bathrobe. 'Where's dad?' Len asked 'he's getting ready for work' Miriam got up from the table and walked to the counter and picked up a bowl of rice 'here's you're breakfast' Miriam sat back at the table and was followed by Len who ate his bowl of rice fast 'breath' Miriam laughed 'I am' Len smiled 'we're not breathing again are we?' Leon walked in 'thanks guys' Len laughed 'no problem' Leon rustled his son's hair 'honey you're tie is crooked' Miriam stood up and straightened her husband's tie 'you have a case today?' Len asked 'yup, which of course we're gonna win so prepare for a party tonight' Leon said gleefully, Miriam and Len rolled their eyes 'well…I'm off' Leon turned around 'wait dad! Give me a ride, bye mom' Len grabbed his schoolbooks, kissed his mother's cheek and was off, Miriam waved them good-bye as they got into the car.

Rin sat in her desk while Miku sat on top of it 'honestly Rin what happened between you two?' Miku asked once more 'nothing I already told you. We only watched the fire works and walked around for a bit' Rin kind of lied 'I'm not buying it' Miku tapped her nails on the desk 'we'll I'm sorry I didn't have it for the first time last night' Rin rolled her eyes 'wait…you're still?' Miku asked 'what you're not?' Rin asked 'no my first time was with Ted in the back of-' Miku was cut off 'OK! I don't need to hear anymore…wait when did that happen?' Rin asked 'well about a few days before my 16th birthday' Miku said 'ok so before you hooked up with Kaito' Rin sighed in relief 'why where you so relived?' Miku asked 'because I didn't want to figure out that my best friend is a whore' Rin started to bite her nails 'I am not a whore' Miku slapped Rin's hand away from her mouth 'STOP IT!' Miku yelled 'sorry it's a habit' Rin whimpered 'well stop it' Miku commanded 'yes mam' Rin coward 'hey what's up?' Len asked while walking up to Rin's desk 'nothing we're just talking about the party on Saturday at Luka's place. Are you going?' Rin asked 'yeah maybe I might I'll see how I'm feeling' Len smiled 'are you ok?' Rin asked 'what? oh yeah, no, I'm fine, I just um…mean like….um…yeah I'll be there' Len laughed 'Class take you're seats' the teacher announced. Miku hopped off of Rin's desk and walked to the other side of the room.

Miku used to sit behind Rin but was moved because they talked too much and so the teacher made Miku and Len switch spots about two weeks ago.

Miku walked with Rin into the cafeteria it was packed and the cafeteria line was long 'damn! see this is why we need to get here early' Miku complained 'well it not my fault the teacher kept the class late' Rin started to go and get a seat 'hey! You still need to get lunch' Miku caught Rin's elbow 'I packed my own lunch' Rin held up her lunch 'damn…you need to start packing me lunch' Miku said 'if you want I can' Rin didn't really mind in fact she loved to cook she cooked for her father all the time…when still lived with him.

When Miku finally got her lunch, they were walking to go get a seat when 'MIKU!' Kaito waved 'UM!..' Miku yelled back 'it's fine go I'll find someone to sit with' Rin tried to not feel disappointed 'really?' Miku asked Rin nodded her head 'ok I'll defiantly sit with you tomorrow' Miku said while running off to her boyfriend 'that's what you say everyday' Rin mumbled 'hmm?' a voice asked Rin turned around to see Len 'oh nothing I was mumbling to myself…' Rin faked a smiled. Len looked over Rin's shoulder and saw Miku with Kaito 'wanna sit with me?' Len asked 'sure' Rin smiled for real.

Once Len and Rin were finished lunch. They walked back to the class as they were walking Len grabbed Rin's hand. Rin looked down at their hands and started smiling shyly.

When they got back to class Len still held on to Rin's hand 'Hey Len…will you help me with this question?' Teto blink "innocently" 'yeah sure' Len let go of Rin's hand 'hey Rin if you're going to Luka's party want to go with me?' Len asked 'yeah' Rin smiled 'great' Len bent forward until his lips were touching Rin's, Len pulled away and walked to Teto leaving Rin and the rest of the class in complete and utter shock.

'haha you're face when he kissed you today' Miku laughed 'shut up! It's not funny' Rin snapped 'oh but it is' Miku continued to laugh 'ok well maybe a little' Rin smiled 'see next thing you know-' Rin cut Miku off 'we're not talking about that' Rin quickly said 'fine' Miku rolled her eyes 'you know most girls wait till their married' Rin scolded 'well I'm not like most girls' Miku winked 'you got that right' Rin laughed, 'so are we going to Luka's party?' Miku asked 'yeah probably, I might ditch you though' Rin said 'oh thanks I'm you're only friend… pretty much and you're gonna ditch me on you're birthday?' Miku asked 'what it's my birthday I can do whatever I want to' Rin pointed out 'true but still' Miku said 'come on Miku!' Rin ran ahead 'RINNY WAIT UP!' Miku yelled while chasing after her friend 'STOP CALLING ME RINNY ONLY MY DAD CAN CALL ME THAT' Rin yelled back.

After a long week it was finally Saturday. And Miku had decided to let Rin sleep for a bit (for once) but Rin had woken up at 10:00 but just stayed in bed and stayed lost in her thoughts 'is dad gonna send me a letter today, is he gonna stop by…I hope so or tell me I can come back home…' Rin thought she heard a knock at the door 'come in' Rin said 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOU IDIOT' Miku burst in 'thanks…any word from my dad?' Rin asked 'no sorry kiddo' Miku patted Rin on the head 'Kiddo? I'm two months and three days younger then you' Rin said 'you're point?' Miku asked 'we're the same age you dope' Rin laughed 'shut up. Hey you're first day at the station starts today! So get dressed' Miku walk toward the door and left. Rin jumped out of bed and walked to her closet taking out blue jeans, a green t-shirt, her favorite yellow hoodie, and her favorite tan boots.

When she walked downstairs she saw Miku waiting for her at the door 'took you long enough let's go' Miku grabbed Rin's wrist and they were off.

Once they got to the station they ran inside and went up the elevator 'ah man…Ann's gonna kill me' Miku tapped her foot impatiently 'why?' Rin asked 'were 30 minuets late' Miku said 'oh…shoot' Rin starting biting her nails only to have her hand slapped away 'Rin we talked about this' Miku scolded 'well what else am I going to do when I'm nervous?' Rin asked 'Rin you're always nervous' Miku pointed out 'true. Well excuse me for being nervous all the time' Rin apologized 'we're here' Miku walked out of the elevator who was followed by Rin who was biting her lip.

'Where have you been?' Ann asked 'sorry I let this one sleep in on her birthday' Miku apologized 'ok whatever Miku you and Kaito are up in 5 minuets, Rin go to the back room, Lola has an outfit ready for you' Ann said 'ok' Rin said shyly. Rin turned around and went to the back room.

In the back room there was all of them in their outfits Len, Luka, Kaito, Meiko, Gakupo, and Yowane. 'Hi Rin' Len said 'hi' Rin said shyly tucking her hair behind her ear 'Guys this is Rin Kagamine she's Miku's bestfriend and my girlfriend' Len said making Rin blush 'oh you must be Rin, hi I'm Lola follow me' Lola smiled and Rin followed her.

Once Rin got her outfit on se realized it looked like Len's 'that's great you both have blonde hair and blue eyes…you could totally pull off twins' Lola smiled 'what?' Rin asked 'well we need a brother/sister act preferably twins but not in all songs you're gonna be siblings like in Prisoner and Paper Plane you're not siblings' Lola explained 'oh...' Rin said 'ok you can go' Lola smiled 'ok thank you' Rin smiled back and left.

She walked back into the room where the others were 'go through this door' Luka said while pointing at a door to the left, Rin walked though to see Len at a piano slowly playing and the he started singing

Cloudy sky It's piling on  
>Where it's going<br>Does anyone know?  
>A wind brows and<br>It's drifting away  
>..Me in that day (back then)<br>Seeing me off

Stretched shadows are oozing off  
>(I never reached it...)<br>And it's gone...  
>That days sky... It was such sky so<br>I remembered  
>Today is that girl's<br>Birthday

A soliloquy  
>Happy birthday to you<br>If it had passed away...  
>I wish it had<br>Things I'm about to forget  
>Things I understood<p>

Placed them on a scale  
>A bitter smile (came out)<br>A thing that I had treasured the most  
>I had forgotten (that's why)<br>I have to hurry  
>Birthday<p>

(Only) A soliloquy  
>Happy birthday to you<br>I wish it had passed away...  
>Weekday<br>Cloudy  
>Same as that day<br>At night  
>Snow will<br>Pile up  
>(I have a feeling it will)<p>

A melancholy that won't make a song  
>A melody like this<br>I'll get laughed at  
>You cannot stop<br>Blue sign is  
>Blinking<p>

Rin could feel tears filling up in her eyes 'when I actually record this song the instrument will not be Piano' Len said 'thank you this is amazing' Rin said sweetly. Len stood up from the piano and whispered in her ear 'happy birthday' Len soon found his lips on Rin's.


	7. She's leaving

Why are you following me?' Len asked 'because I can' the teenaged boy who was annoying Len responded 'Gakupo go home, stop following me' Len demanded 'aw why?' Gakupo asked 'because you're annoying' Len said 'well Luka doesn't think I'm annoying' Gakupo beamed 'yes she does, oh speaking of that she wants you stop facebook stalking her' Len hated this kid ever since grade 5 when Len first moved to Tokyo and we'll just say something happened with jello during lunch break. 'so how are things going with Rin?' Gakupo asked 'none of you're business' Len responded 'of course it is I'm you're friend' Gakupo said 'no you're not' Len started to speed walk to get away from the purple haired freak.

'Jeez you're so…' Miku complained 'so..?' Rin asked 'traditional!' Miku exclaimed 'oh? How so?' Rin asked 'you've been dating Len for a year and still nothing' Miku rolled her eyes 'oh my god Miku let it go, it's not a big deal' Rin was getting a tad annoyed 'yeah, but still, it's part of a teenagers life like most western girl are doing it before their married' Miku said 'yeah but we're eastern girls not western' Rin pointed out 'true but still…'Miku trailed off 'you faked it with Ted didn't you?' Rin asked 'how did you know?' Miku asked 'because I asked Ted and he gave me a totally different story' Rin said 'oh…welll… at the time he wanted Teto and I wanted Kaito so we came up with a plan' Miku explained 'jeez you two' Rin rolled her eyes 'what? we wanted them to think that we grown up' Miku said innocently 'god' Rin laughed 'come on we need to get to the station before Ann gets pissed' Miku said 'hey? If Ann looses her temper easily why do we call her Sweet Ann?' Rin asked 'hmm…I don't know actually' Miku laughed 'Fail' Rin smiled 'I know right' Miku said. And the girls were off to the radio station.

'Rin come here' a voice called as soon as Rin and Miku walked in the station 'I'll be in the waiting room' Miku said before walked to the waiting room. 'Yes Prima?' Rin asked 'your father wanted me to give this to you' Prima handed a note to Rin. Prima walked away without another word to help Ann with the sound

'Hey! What did the note say?' Miku asked 'here read it' Rin handed the note to Miku

'my dearest Rinny, I know it's been about a year since you started to live with Miku and I don't want to put a burden on Miku's family, so I'm sending you to live with your Uncle Yoshio and Aunt Haruhi and their daughter Yuki. I've informed them that you're coming. P.S I'm sorry that I wasn't able to say happy birthday to you for your 16th and 17th birthday. –Father

'WHAT! NO! Rin you can stay for as long as you want' Miku said 'I bet it's all that bitchs idea she never liked me' Miku said while Rin just sat there in silence 'I'm gonna go talk to her!' Miku almost walked off but Rin caught Miku's wrist 'no point Miku' Rin's eye welted up with tears 'Rin..' Miku trailed off 'I have something go do something. My aunt and uncle hate the city so I have to do this before I leave' Rin said trying to hold back the tears 'RINNY!' Miku cried 'MIKU!' Rin cried as she hugged her friend.

Rin walked up the street where her and Miku once had a crash the car after a party and stopped at a familiar house and walked up the walkway and rang the doorbell. 'Rin, Hi' Miriam said 'Hi Miriam, is Len here?' Rin asked 'no, but he should be home soon, you can go up to his room' Miriam smiled 'ok' Rin said before walking up to Len's room.

Len's room was yellow, he had a yellow electric guitar that he loved to play, he had a computer, a fridge, a bed, a closet, a desk, and a dresser. It was a pretty normal excluding the six bundles of bananas in the fridge. 'Hey' Len smiled 'hey' Rin solemnly said 'are you ok?' Len asked 'yeah…no' Rin responded 'what's wrong?' Len asked 'I think we shouldn't see each other anymore Rin said 'nice one' Len laughed 'wait…your joking right?' Len asked, Rin shook her head 'no! Why! Is it me? And don't you lie' Len said 'no Len it's not you… I'm moving and I'm probably not coming back and I don't think I'll be able to maintain a long distance relationship…Len…I love you, but this won't work' Rin said while tears fell 'good-bye' she sobbed 'RIN!' Len shouted as she ran out of his room, out of his house and off his street.

'RIN!' shouted as he ran out in front of his house 'RIN!' he shouted again 'Len what's wrong?' Leon asked 'did you see Rin running down the street?' Len asked 'no, but what's going on?' Leon asked 'ok she went left then. Thanks dad! I'll be back in a bit' Len yelled as he ran. After running ten blocks he saw a woman with shoulder length blonde hair 'RIN!' Len shouted as he ran toward her. Len touched her shoulder to find that the woman wasn't Rin 'oh, sorry I was looking for someone and you look like her' Len apologized to the woman 'It's fine, I hope you find who you're looking for' the Woman smiled and continued on her way, leaving Len alone and heartbroken.

'I can't believe your leaving, I'll visit you' Miku said fighting back tears 'I know right?' Rin felt tears coming 'you better visit and call' Rin added 'don't worry you know me I'll be phoning you like two hours after you leave' Miku laughed 'please don't. I'll phone you when I arrive and get settled in' Rin said while packing the dress she wore on her first date with Len 'man this is gonna be hard' Rin said while trying not to cry 'hey! It's not good-bye' Miku gave a sad smile 'alright, that's everything…will you drive me to the train station?' Rin asked 'of course' Miku had a tear falling down her cheek.

Rin and Miku had arrived at the train station, 'so I'll phone you when I'm settled in' Rin said 'hey I'm still walking with you to the platform' Miku put the garbage bag filled with clothes on the cart 'I know, I'm just saying it before I forget' Rin laughed 'right' Miku laughed as well. Before they knew it they were already at the platform 'well…this is it' Miku said while staring at the train 'yup' Rin responded while also staring at the train. 'I should go' Rin continued to stare at the train 'yup' Miku responded while she also continued to stare at the train. A couple minuets later both Rin and Miku took their gaze away from the train and looked at each other, both of them were crying 'bye' Miku sobbed 'bye' Rin sobbed as well. They gave each other a quick hug and Rin went on the train.

The train started up and Rin was feeling depressed that she had to leave everyone behind 'RIN' she heard a voice shout. She looked looked out of the window and saw Miku but not just Miku, Len was running along the train 'good-bye Len' Rin said softly while using the collar of her shirt to wipe away the tears that fell from her eyes.


	8. 3 Months

3 Months later

'Rin wake up we're gonna be late for school'Akita shook Rin's shoulder

'no, Miku not today' Rin said sleepily

'Miku? who the hell is Miku?' Akita asked

'WHAT!' Rin yelled

'never mind' Akita rolled her eyes

'oh crap! school!' Rin jumped off of her futon

'you fail' Akita glared at her

'yea I know and unless you want to see me naked, get out' Rin shoved Akita out of their room

'unbelievable' Akita rolled her eyes as she flipped her cell open to text.

~Len~

'ok Len it's been three months get over it' Ted said while he poked at his friend

'no go away' Len said while putting his head on his desk

'Len you're acting like a five year old' Mikuo pointed out

'good' Len responded

'HI!' Miku jumped into their conversation

'oh my god let me wallow in self pity alone' Len complained

'no' all three said in unison

Len quietly got up and left the classroom and Miku followed.

'Where are you going?' Miku asked

'what does it look like I'm skipping school' Len didn't turn around to look at Miku

'Kagamine Len get you're butt over here now!' Miku yelled, Len didn't listen he just kept on walking and walking until he left the school.

~Rin~

Rin walked to her aunt's house. She missed her life in Tokyo, she missed Miku, she really missed Len, and she even missed Miku ditching her at parties. A group of boys walked passed Rin

'hey she's pretty cute' one of the boys said

'hey babe, how you doing?' one of the boys asked, Rin soon realized that the boy was talking to her, Rin lowered her head and kept walking

'hey! what's the matter cat got your tongue?' the boy asked Rin kept ignoring him

'HEY!' the boy yelled and ran in front of Rin and stopped her

'hey I just want to talk' the boy said

'I don't have the time to talk' Rin tried to walk forward but the boy wouldn't let her

'hey come on babe I'm sure whoever is waiting for you won't mind if you're late' the boy said

'leave me alone' Rin quietly said

'what did you say?' the boy asked Rin stayed quiet

'yes that's what I thought' the boy smiled smiled at Rin

'she told you to leave her alone' A familiar voice said the boy turned around to see who spoke to him he was only greeted with a punch in the face hard enough that it made the boy fall to the ground. The boy got up and ran back to his friends and they ran off.

'MIKU!' Rin said happily

'you haven't called lately Rinny' Miku smiled

'don't call me Rinny' Rin glared

'it's nice to see you' Miku laughed

'it's nice to see you as well.


	9. Forever

'Len come on' Miku pushed Len through the halls of the school,

'Miku what going on?' Len responded glumly

'oh stop be depressed' Miku rolled her eyes

'I will be depressed, thank you very much' Len glared at her

'just stop complaining and come on' Miku grabbed Len by his wrist and dragged him off to the music room.

'get in there' Miku commanded

I'd rather not' Len responded

'just go in' Miku opened the door and pushed Len in the music room.

'Miku what the hell!' Len yelled banging on the door

'jeez you sure let your temper get ahold of you' a voice laughed, Len recognizing the voice turned around

'Rin!' Len ran towards Len and wrapped her up in his arms

'ah… Len… you're cutting off my air supplies' Rin said

'oh sorry' Len let go of her, and looked at her eyes, the eyes he missed which had tears in them

'Rin' Len laughed as he wiped her tears

'so Len I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me?' Rin laughed

'yes that would be awesome' Len laughed with her

The two shared a kiss and they left the school holding hands

Meanwhile back at the school…

'RIN! LEN! WHERE ARE YOU! Miku shouted.

Once the two graduated Len and Rin went out for another 4 years before Len got up the courage to ask Rin to marry her, she said yes and now live in the country side with their three children named Ren, Ran and Lin.

The En


End file.
